The Worst Moment
by ChelseaLeshay98
Summary: Cory and Topanga have a great life, two wonderful kids, and great jobs; but can Topanga manage to get through when she gets the worst phone call of her life? More coming very soon! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Chapter 6- NEW up now. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed it so far!
1. Chapter 1

The Worst Moment

It was just a normal September Morning in New York City, as Cory and Topanga Matthews woke up to get dressed for work. One could smell and feel the coolness of fall, which was just around the corner. As Cory got dressed, Topanga walked over, put her arms around his neck, just as she had for the last Fifteen years, and then started rubbing his chest, whispering the words, I Love You, into his ears. Cory smiling at her in the mirror then whispered the same words back to her. Cory had known that they had been meant for each other since they first looked each other in the eyes, and now they were married, had two wonderful children, and where living in The Big Apple. Within a few minutes, they were both fully dressed, and together they headed into Riley and Auggie's bedrooms to wake them up. Cory sat down on the edge of Auggie's bed and started tickling him, while Topanga done the same thing to Riley. Within a matter of seconds both children were wide awake and getting dressed, as Cory went to help Topanga get breakfast started. They both agreed on having Chocolate Chip Pancakes that morning.

As they all sat down for breakfast Riley started a conversation with Cory.

Riley- "So what is today's lesson going to be about, dad?"

Cory- "It's going to be a surprise like it is every day, Riley?"

Then they were both interrupted by a voice over the speaker "Hey Matthews, buzz me in" said Maya. As soon as Maya walked through the door, Riley grabbed her jacket and backpack, and they walked out the door to head to school. A few minutes soon passed, until Cory and Topanga had to leave for work. They both hugged and kissed one another and said "Goodbye, I Love You" to one another, then Cory told Auggie "Goodbye, Love Ya Auggie Bear." After that Cory started to work, as Topanga left to take Auggie to school and go to work. While driving to work, a car going at an outrageous amount of speed, comes barreling into Cory's side of the car, he then slams into the steering wheel as he loses all consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Topanga's POV**

One, Two, Three hours had gone by with still no word of how Cory's surgery was going. All I could think about was What If, What If he didn't make it? How could I live without him? What If he couldn't walk again? How would I tell Riley that her dad would never be able to walk her down the aisle at her wedding, or tell Auggie that his dad would never be able to carry him to bed again? I was so tired of What If going through my mind, that my head felt like it was going to explode. Finally, I saw the doctor that had been doing Cory's surgery; maybe he had some answers for me. For the past three hours I had been waiting and watching the doctors go by, hoping and praying one of them was coming to tell me my husband's surgery went good, and that he would be ok, but none of them stopped. Now, maybe someone could tell me what I hoped they would.

4 Hours Earlier

I was driving to work listening to the radio; I had just dropped Auggie off at his school, I remember my phone ringing, I looked down and saw that it was Cory. I picked up the phone thinking that he was calling to tell me something that he had forgot to mention before he left. Answering the phone, I said "Hey babe!" the voice on the other end; I noticed was not that of Cory's

Police (using Cory's phone) - "Maam, Your husband has been involved in a very bad car accident, There transporting him to Bellevue Hospital Center."

Topanga – "Thank You!"

At that point, I dropped my phone and slammed my foot on the gas pedal; I probably drove around twenty miles over the speed limit. When the Policeman told me he had been involved in a car accident my world came crashing down in front of me. I didn't even have time to think about stopping and getting the kids. All of my focus was on getting to the hospital. It seemed as though it took an hour to get to Bellevue, when in actuality it only took about 30 minutes. I was scared of what I was going to here when I got there. When I got there all the doctor told me was he had to have my signature to perform a surgery that could possibly save Cory's life, I signed the paper without second thinking it for a moment. Then sat there in the waiting room with more than enough on my mind, I had to call and tell them why I wouldn't be at work, but I was too worried about Cory at the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Worst Moment

 **Riley's POV- Present Time**

As I walked into History Class, there was no sign of my dad, who is always at work unless a family emergency or he's extremely sick. That whole day I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. I started to get really worried when I noticed he wasn't there, it wasn't like him to miss. Maya walked in and asked me "Hey Riles, where's your dad?"

I said "I have no clue; he was fine this morning when he woke up."

I started to ask the sub if I could go to the restroom; I figured once I got in there I would call mom and see if she knew where dad was, but before I could even get a word out, Uncle John walked into the classroom. He looked straight at me and said "Riley, I need you to come with me."

I said "Ok!"

He walked me to the counselor's office; the counselor wasn't even in there. He told me to have a seat on the couch, so I listened.

I asked him "What's wrong Uncle John?"

He replied with "Riley, this will be hard to hear, but your mom called and said your father had been involved in a car accident, she didn't tell me anything else, except that your grandparents were on their way from Philadelphia and are going to pick you up when they get here. You can stay in here until they get here, or you can go back to class, it's which ever you think."

I felt tears start to run down my face, when Uncle John told me that dad had been in a car accident, my heart dropped, all I could think about was what if he isn't ok. I looked at Uncle John and said "I should go back to class."

He said "Are you sure? I've let the counselor know, and I f you get there and decide differently, you can come back up here."

I said "Thanks Uncle John, but I'm ok, I'll be fine."

As I walked back to class all I could think about was how mom was holding up at the hospital.

 **Topanga's POV – Present Time**

As the doctor walked toward me I felt my legs shaking more and more. All I wanted was for that doctor to tell me that Cory was going to be fine.

 **(Flashback to when Riley was born)-**

Cory: "She's beautiful"

Topanga: "Yeah, she is"

Cory was holding the newborn in his hands, she was asleep, while Cory was rocking her in the chair right by Topanga's bedside. Topanga always knew she loved Cory more than anything in the world, she never though her love for him could grow more, until she saw him holding their child in his hands.

 **Real World – Present Time**

Doctor: "Mrs. Matthews?"

Topanga: "Yes, How's my husband?"

Doctor: "Maam, Your husband did come through surgery ok, but he is in a very major critical condition. We were able to repair his lung and reduce the swelling on his brain, but he also several other problems. His right leg and left arm are broken, along with his back and fourteen ribs. He has a messed up left knee, and he also had damage to his spleen that couldn't be fixed so we had to take it out. Now anything could still happen, I won't tell you that he will be fine because there is still a good chance that he may not make it through the night, however, he is stable for the time being. Also, even if he does wake up, he may have significant brain damage.

Topanga: "Ok, so when can I see him?"

Doctor: "I can take you back there right now, but I just want to forewarn you that he is hooked up to a lot of machines. You name it; he's probably hooked up to it. We do have him hooked up to a ventilator because of the condition he's in.

Topanga: "Ok, thank you, I would like to go see him now."

Doctor: "Ok, Maam, follow me."

As we walked down the hallway of the ICU Unit, my heart was pounding, and I knew that what I was about to see would not be pretty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Present Time**

As the doctor opened the door to room 207 on the second floor of the hospital; my heart was still pounding. Part of me wanted to just close my eyes, but I kept telling myself "You can do this, Topanga." I couldn't even fathom the thought of Cory lying there in a hospital bed as broken as the doctor had said. As I walked in the room though, it hit me, there he was, the love of my life, looking so lifeless, as he lay in that bed. I immediately started to bawl my eyes out. It took me a minute before I got the courage to walk over to his bed, I took a hold of his unbroken arm, and I instantly started praying. After praying, I looked at his body, he was so fragile, he had casts, bandages, a brace, and cuts and bruises all over his body. Looking at his face, I saw the same person that I had seen since I was a little girl, but now this man was so broken.

 **(Flashback to their first kiss)**

 **Topanga: "You did great, Cory."**

 **Cory: "It was kind of cool staring down an angry mob. I never knew I had it in me."**

 **Topanga: "Sometimes the reluctant warrior is the bravest warrior."**

 **(Cory looks at Topanga really weird and like he is in shock.)**

 **Cory: "You're not going to like kiss me now, are you?"**

 **Topanga: "Would it be your first kiss?"**

 **Cory: "Hey, don't come near me!"**

 **(Cory tries to break the handcuffs off of the locker.)**

 **Topanga: "Because, it would be interesting, if all your life, you remembered, that your first kiss happened, when you thought you looked weird, wouldn't it?"**

 **Cory: "No, it wouldn't be interesting, get away!"**

 **Topanga: "Because, then you'd know, it's not what you look like on the outside that matters, but the kind of person you are."**

 **Cory: "You shouldn't kiss someone you're not married to."**

 **Topanga: "Hmm, yeah, I would have to feel, I really knew the person, and that I liked him."**

 **Cory: "Good!"**

 **Topanga: "Good!"**

 **(Topanga then shoved Cory up against the lockers and then leans in and kisses him.)**

 **(Cory then shows a puzzled look until Topanga leaves.)**

 **Topanga: "It was my first one too."**

 **(End of flashback)**

As I thought back to this precious, wonderful moment, I thought about all the love that we had for each other and how our lives could change within a matter of seconds. I soon, looking at Cory, started talking to him, thinking that maybe he could hear me. The only other sound in the room, were the sounds of the heart monitor beeping, and the Ventilator sounds.

I slowly whispered, "Cory, if you can hear me, please listen. You have got to make it through this, because I have no clue in my mind what or how I would do or live without you. Me and the kids extremely need you. We love you so much and the kids need their daddy there to watch them grow and meet the world. I promise you, I will not leave your side, once, the whole time you recover from the devastating accident. I love you and I always will babe. Just please, please come back to us." I then started to bawl my eyes out while laying my head on his hand.

 **Riley's POV – 30 minutes earlier**

As soon as I got back to class, I told Maya about what Uncle John had told me, she then gave me a huge hug and told me she was sorry. As I waited on my grandparents to come and get me, all I could do was sit and think about the many memories I shared with my dad.

 **(Flashback to when Riley was four years old)**

 **(Riley woke up in the middle of the night, screaming from a nightmare, it was a very stormy night also, so she ran to her parent's room, and as Cory heard her he awoke.)**

 **Cory: "Hey pumpkin, what's wrong?"**

 **Riley: "Daddy, I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you and mommy tonight?"**

 **Cory: "Why sure pumpkin. Crawl up here between mommy and daddy."**

 **Riley: "Thank You, daddy. Goodnight, I love you."**

 **Cory: "Goodnight, I love you too, pumpkin."**

 **(They then drifted off to sleep, as Cory put his arm over Riley, so that she might not be so scared.)**

 **(End of flashback)**

I knew that all I could do know was hope and pray, over and over, that he was ok. At that point, I got called out of class, because my grandparents where there to get me. I hugged each of them as I got in the car, and I also noticed they had already picked Auggie up, and explained what had happened to dad.

 **Amy Matthews POV – Present Time**

When Topanga called me I knew that something was wrong, because I could tell she was very torn up. I quickly asked "What's wrong, Topanga?"

She quickly replied "Mom, Cory's been in a car accident."

I quickly hollered at Alan and told him. So he went upstairs and started throwing some clothes in a bag, while I continued talking to Topanga.

She said "Mom, I don't know what to do, I didn't even think to stop and get the kids."

I replied "Sweetie, I just told Alan and were on our way down there as soon as he gets some clothes together, we will stop and get the kids, you just worry about When Topanga called me I knew that something was wrong, because I could tell she was very torn up. I quickly asked "What's wrong, Topanga?"

She quickly replied "Mom, Cory's been in a car accident."

I quickly hollered at Alan and told him. So he went upstairs and started throwing some clothes in a bag, while I continued talking to Topanga.

She said "Mom, I don't know what to do, I didn't even think to stop and get the kids."

I replied "Sweetie, I just told Alan and were on our way down there as soon as he gets some clothes together, we will stop and get the kids, you just worry about you and Cory, call us if anything changes before we get there."

She said "Ok, Thank You, mom. Love You."

As soon as I hung up with Topanga, we jumped in the car and headed to New York. The whole way there I was so terrified, and all I could think about was, my baby boy, the same one I had watched grow up for 35 years, was now laying in a hospital bed, so fragile, fighting for his life. As soon as we picked Auggie up, we explained what had happened, and then headed to pick Riley up. When Riley climbed in the car, Auggie immediately laid his head over on Riley's shoulder, and she then placed her arm around him, and started patting his shoulder. I knew they were both terrified, along with Alan and, I felt so terrible that they had to go through this, but I knew the only thing we could do at the time was hope and pray that Cory would be ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Present Time

 **Topanga's POV**

3 days had passed since Cory's accident and I hadn't gotten any sleep at all. I was trying to be so strong for the kids but after they would leave every night to go home with Amy and Alan, I would cry over Cory's hand. Each time there was a part of me that hoped he would wake up while I was crying and tell me everything would be ok. Needless to say that hadn't happened yet. I missed my precious, handsome husband so much, I missed seeing those beautiful Dark brown eyes and hearing him say I love you every morning when we woke up. I miss waking up by his side in our house every morning and waking the kids up together. In my mind I kept thinking of a song I had heard on the radio one evening called "Forever and Always" by Parachute. I needed my husband back and it for sure showed. Shawn had come up the same day of the accident and had been at the hospital ever since he got there. He checked on me constantly and stayed with Cory while I went to get something to eat. Eric, Alan, Amy, and Josh where staying at the house with the kids but came to the hospital everyday for countless hours. Sitting by Cory's bed, the events of that morning just kept running through my mind. In the past 3 days Cory had already done had 3 surgeries. One was to try to reduce the swelling on his brain and repair his lung, another was to repair his back, and the last one was to repair his knee damage. Part of me was happy he was asleep, though, because if he was awake I know he would be in a lot of pain.

 **Shawn's POV**

Topanga needed to go get some sleep, I had begged her to go home and get some sleep for the past two days but she wouldn't. I kept telling her I would call her if anything changed but she refused to leave his side. His parents had even begged her to during the day. I understood why she didn't want to leave him because she loved Cory more than anything in the world. I still didn't understand how this could have happened. I couldn't lose Cory, how could I? He had helped me through so much in my life especially when my dad died.

 **(Flashback to Chet Hunter's death)**

 **Shawn:** **Dad, What's wrong?**

 **Chet:** **Maybe you'd better call somebody.**

 **Shawn:** **uh Dad?**

 **Jack:** **Somebody help! A doctor!**

 **Chet:** **(WHISPERING) I'm sorry, Shawn.  
Shawn: Dad? Dad!**

I had been so lost after dad died, even though my dad hadn't been there for me for half of my life, I still loved him, and hated losing him, but Cory and his family helped me so much through that.

 **Josh's POV**

As I pulled into the hospital I realized it'd been 3 full days since this tragedy struck even though it could be much worse, I hated seeing my older brother like this. I had always tried to prove myself to Cory, to show him I wasn't his little baby brother now, I was older and more mature. I knew my parents were hurting deep down even though they didn't show it that much, I guess they were trying to not be worried in front of Riley and Auggie. Auggie I don't think really understood everything that was going on, but Riley pretty much knew that her dad was very hurt. Eric and I had been staying at the house with Mom, Dad, Riley, and Auggie. Every night Eric and I would get together and pray so hard that Cory would be ok and wake up soon. I had been into his room a few times and I would talk to him hoping each time that he would hear me and maybe wake up.

 **Eric's POV**

I hated seeing my family hurt and cry so much. I hated seeing my little brother in a hospital bed, not knowing if he would be ok. I did have a feeling, though, That Cory would be ok. I knew how much he loved Topanga and those kids, so I knew deep down inside that he was fighting with everything in him to get back to them. Cory and I would always argue but we always made up, now I couldn't help thinking about all the silly arguments we had when we were kids, now I wish I could take all of that back. I would in a heartbeat if I could. Some people don't realize just how lucky they are to have somebody in their life until there almost gone.

 **Alan's POV**

In the last 3 days, the worst things in my life had happened, my son had been in a car accident, and my world seemed like it was falling apart before my very own eyes. Why couldn't everything have stayed the way they where 4 days ago before any of this happened? I guess all things happen for a reason. The only logical reason at the time was maybe God put this obstacle in our path to make us all realize to love our loved ones more. My wife had cried on me a countless number of times in the last three days, my grandkids have asked me many questions about their daddy, and my two other sons have been very worried about their brother. All that was left that we could do though was waiting and pray that Cory woke up soon.

 **Topanga's POV**

I was asleep when all the sudden I heard something…


	6. Chapter 6

**Morgan's POV** **-** I had been in Chicago working, when my parents called and told me about the accident Cory had been in. I hadn't saw him in so long, we were both always pretty busy so we never really got to see each other anymore. I hadn't been to New York to see them in 2 to 3 years and now that I'm going it's under horrible circumstances. Even though we hadn't visited in so long, Cory was still my big brother, we talked every once and a while and I looked up to him. So I couldn't help but think why was this happening to him of all people? The plane ride there seemed like it would never end along with the ride to the hospital. As soon as I got there I was greeted by my parent's, Eric, and Josh, as well as Auggie and Riley. I gave them each a hug and saw how my niece and nephew looked so grown up.

 **Amy Matthew's POV-** When I saw Morgan I just thought of how long it had been since I had last saw my baby girl. Even though it had only been a few months it seemed like forever ago, and even worse how long it had been since she had last visited with Cory. I was just so glad to finally see her again, of course, not under these circumstances, but I was glad she was finally here.

 **Alan Matthew's POV-** Wow it seemed like it was forever ago that I last saw Morgan, I was very glad she was there now though. I couldn't help but wonder what Eric and Josh were thinking since it had been so long since they had saw her. Also what about Riley and Auggie, what was going through their minds?

 **Eric's POV-** Wow, it had honestly been 2 years almost since I had last seen Morgan, and how I missed her. When we were younger we got to see each other every day and now that we were adults it just seemed like life always got in the way or something. If Cory does get through this OK, I wished we could just make a day or two each year to where we could all meet up and catch up.

 **Josh's POV-** Seeing almost all of my siblings was great, I had just wished was under better conditions. Why did we have to get together for this, and why not Christmas or another holiday. Being so much younger than all of them but Morgan was not really fun, because I never really got to hang out with Eric and Cory as much as Morgan when I was younger. I always wished that I had of gotten to hang out with them more. I did start hanging out with Cory a lot more now a days though, and I think a lot of that is because I really want to make him proud, especially since he still treats me like I'm his little baby brother when I'm growing up.

 **Topanga's POV-** I was asleep when all of the sudden I heard something, could this voice be Cory's could my baby finally have woken up. Goodness how much I missed his smile, eyes, and voice; and all that I could do was hope and pray that the voice I heard belonged to him. As soon as I was awake enough, I lifted my head up looking at Cory, and there they were those beautiful brown eyes that I had missed seeing so badly these past few days. His eyes were gazing at mine and I could tell deep down that he was in pain but wouldn't let it show. As soon as I looked up at him he started smiling, since they had finally taken him off of the ventilator the day before.

Cory (weakly trying to talk)-"Hey Beautiful!"

Topanga- "You have no idea how much I have missed your voice babe. I swear we thought we had lost you and now I am so glad that you are awake. I cannot even fathom the thought of me and the kids losing you."

Cory- "Hey babe, everything will be perfectly fine, Ok? I'll be fine!"

Topanga- "Ok, I know! I was just really scared, that's all. Hearing you say that though really helps. Do you remember what happened babe?

Cory- "No, I do not. What did happen because the last thing I remember was telling you and Auggie bye?"

Topanga- "You were in a really bad car accident on your way to work the other day." She started to explain his injuries to him.

Cory- "Well, that really probably explains the horrible headache. Where are the kids at?"

Topanga- "In the lobby with your family and they are really worried about daddy. I can go get them if you want me too?"

Cory- "Please do!"

Topanga- "I sure will. Anything for my wonderful hubby. Anyway I need to tell everybody that you are awake. So I will be right back, babe."

Cory- "Well, I will be right here."

 **UPDATE: Sorry that I haven't updated in so long everyone, I will definitely try to keep updating regularly from now on. Thank You to everyone who's reading the fanfiction, it's the first one that I have ever done so I'm a little nervous, but it seems like most of you all are liking it so Thank You.**


End file.
